Fixed Marriage
by vampire.chic727
Summary: Marrying Katniss is a nightmare. That's why Cato comes up with the biggest lie on earth with his bestfriend, Clove, as an accomplice, just to have an excuse not to marry the girl who tried to kill him before. A/U. High School.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games and anything you think that aren't mine.**

Cato Sandford and Clove Fuhrman are in the living room watching a movie. Uhh, no. Correction. Cato's the only one watching for Clove is busy staring at the cup of coffee she has in her hand.

"I just wonder," she begins. "If I put sleeping pills in a VERY STRONG coffee, will I be able to sleep?"

Cato's eyebrows immediately furrow at the question. It's just stupid, really. But, however, he replies, "Why don't you try it, Clove? So you'll know yourself."

Clove considers what he said and shrugs. "When I'm bored, maybe." Then she finally takes a sip of her hot coffee and looks at the TV screen. Her dark eyes then twinkle in genuine admiration. "Chris Evans is really hot," she comments, meaning every word she says.

Cato smiles a cocky smile. "Yeah. Just like me."

Clove chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Just like you. But Chris is hotter and don't you ever argue with that."

Cato glances at his bestfriend humorously. "If it will make you happy, then okay."

Clove laughs. "Oh, please. Just admit that there's really nothing to argue about."

"Whatever. I'm hot," Cato tells her dismissively, humor still plastered on his face as he looks back at the screen.

That's when they hear the sound of the front door opening and closing. They both look to see who it is and find Mr. Sandford with some girl whose name happens to be Katniss Everdeen.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Cato immediately demands, disliking the girl's presence.

"Oh, Cato. Don't be rude to your wife," his father tells him.

"What wife?" Cato inquires, clueless but alert.

* * *

"What?! No way!" Cato practically yells after hearing what his father just told him. "Dad, you can't make me marry a murderer!"

"What murderer?" Mr. Sandford asks.

"She tried to kill me when we were eight!" he reasons out, flashing Katniss an angry glare.

"It was an accident," Katniss irritatedly reminds him, hands folded over her chest.

"No it wasn't!" Cato insists. "You pushed me in the well in purpose!"

"Only because you took my quarter. Not to mention threw it in the well as well!" Katniss shoots back.

"You're supposed to throw it after you made a wish!" Cato points out.

"Well I didn't want to throw it!" Katniss stubbornly says.

"Then you should've not just made a wish!"

"Does it really matter?!"

"STOP!" Mr. Sandford, who's getting angry himself with all of the bickering, yells. "I don't care if you two tried to kill each other when you were eight! The thing here is, you two are getting married! POINT-BLANK! Understand?!"

"No!" Cato yells.

"Because you'e dumb," Katniss says.

On the other side of the room, Clove pretends to be engrossed in the movie she's watching when all along, she's just listening to the conversation behind her. She can't help it, really. She can't help hearing what they are saying. Especially when they're yelling.

"You know what, Cato? If it really annoys you and will make your life miserable if you get to marry me, then, fine!" Katniss turns to Mr. Sandford and says, "Yes, Mr. Sandford. I'm definitely marrying your son. It will be worth it, anyway. Besides, nothing's cooler than seeing his misery." Then she flashes Cato a smug smile.

Cato's mouth shoots open at her remark. He scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief. Then he holds his index finger out at her direction and narrows his icy blue eyes as he says, "You know what? I'm starting to think you have feelings for me."

"Yeah," Katniss simply agrees. "Hate."

"No," Cato insists. "Love. You're in love with me. And you can' t wait to marry me. Now it all makes sense!" He throws his hands up in the air in astonishment. Upon his anger, he's somehow amused. His mortal enemy is in love with him? Wow. Now that's what you call big news.

"Think whatever you wanna think, Sandford. Besides, only one thing is for sure here. And that's my determination to make your life miserable. And to make it happen, you and I," she pauses, "are gonna get married."

Cato scoffs at what she just said, sounding as though he just heard the most ridiculous thing on earth. But he won't give her the satisfaction of winning just yet. He has to show to this girl who's the real boss here. "I'm afraid that won't happen, Everdeen," Cato tells her with a note of secrecy in his voice. Somehow, he has managed to regain his cool and even able to make a little smirk on his face.

"And why do you say that, son?" Mr. Sandford challenges, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because..." He pauses for a moment, staring intently at Katniss. His blue eyes duelling with her grey ones. "I got a girl pregnant," he announces.

Silence.

Katniss' lips slightly part, surprised. And she finds herself blinking, breaking the intense stare she and Cato were sharing. Even Clove's eyes involuntarily widen. She slowly turns her head to look at her bestfriend who appears fo be serious with what he said. Why didn't she know this? And why didn't he tell her about this before? He's usually open to her about everything and vice versa. And who's the girl? Can it be Glimmer? It kind of makes sense right now for he and her used to have a thing before.

"What?!" Mr. Sandford exclaims, breaking the silence. "Who?!"

Cato doesn't answer right away. His jaw tightens. And his eyes piercing with mixed emotions. Anger. Guilt. And regret.

Clove can't stand the tension anymore that she drinks Cato's juice on the table.

After what seems like forever, Cato finally reveals the mystery girl.

"Clove."

Clove instantly spills all of the juice inside her mouth and even chokes some of it.

Alert, Cato automatically maneuvers towards his bestfriend and begins thumping her back. "Babe, are you alright?"

But with what he said, Clove only chokes more. _Babe? What the hell is he saying?_ Suddenly, she feels the need to throw up.

"I wanna puke," she tells Cato in between coughs.

Cato's eyes brighten. "Good!"

"What?"

"I mean...don't throw up here." Then, quickly, he grabs Clove on the arms and drags her to the nearest bathroom in the house.

"Aw! What the hell are you doing?!" Clove exclaims as she snatches her arms back from Cato's tight grip once they reach the room.

Cato shushes her then makes a pleading face as he holds his bestfriend on the shoulders. "Clove, please, make puking noises. They have to believe you're pregnant. It's the only way not to marry that Everdeen girl. I promise, I'll buy you anything. Skateboards, shoes...anything! Just please, help me out with this one. And...if it will make you happy, I'll drink a very strong coffee with sleeping pills just to answer your question." He looks down at her to watch her expression. It's a good sign. She seems pleased.

"Really?" she queries, making sure.

"Really," he assures.

Clove has to think for it in a moment. Finally, she decides, "Okay."

Relief immediately floods on Cato's face as soon as she said that. He's so happy that he grins so wide and even envelopes Clove in a tight hug. "Thanks, Clove! You're the best!"


End file.
